


Lego Ninjago Characters That I Am A Simp For

by SilverNinjaFLux



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverNinjaFLux/pseuds/SilverNinjaFLux
Summary: Read this great big list of Ninjago characters I'm a simp for, and tell me who you agree/disagree on in the comments
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Lego Ninjago Characters That I Am A Simp For

1\. Morro, because everyone simps him.  
2\. Cole cuz he's big and strong and nice and likes cake  
3\. Lord Garmadon, but only the version with 4 arms, none of this "Sensei Garmadon" bullshit. LG gives great hugs  
4\. Zane, obviously because he's so pure and will die for his friends  
5\. Neuro, he could probs help me keep my intrusive thoughts at bay  
6\. Ronin. I don't know why  
7\. I feel like someone's gonna think I'm crazy, but Wu from season 9 when he was a teenager. He just sounds so insecure and nervous at times and I'm here for it  
8\. Ray, like Ronin, I have no fuckin clue why  
9\. Echo-Zane. He's like Zane, but like, a bit cuter.

And that's all until I remember more characters. Let me know which characters you're a simp for and if you agree/disagree with anything on this list and remember, stay in drugs, eat your school, and don't do vegetables


End file.
